Destino
by leyva1130
Summary: Un camino, una amistad, un error que conlleva a una traición, y finalmente un destierro... Oogway/Kai (peligro Spoilers de la película). Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 1  
**

El sonido de las pisadas pesadas de aquella enorme bestia se escuchaba entre las rocas que les rodeaban, mientras la respiración de dos individuos resonaba, tal vez una más que la otra, al ir resoplando por el cansancio y la desesperación que embargaba su cuerpo y alma, al tener herido a quién consideraba alguien más que un amigo o hermano de armas…

Se sentía culpable de aquella situación, no importaba todo lo que hubiera dicho la tortuga al respecto para animarle o para alejar aquel sentimiento que a palabras del otro "no le ayudaba en nada para su concentración".

Había dejado atrás a su ejército, al menos a la parte que había sobrevivido de aquella emboscada, sin dudar en tomar a su hermano herido entre sus brazos y correr para buscar ayuda, luego que le médico que llevaban consigo dijera que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por la tortuga, cuyo caparazón del pecho había sido atravesado con la flecha, muy cerca del corazón.

No le preocupaba el resto de flechas, sino aquella que le estaba arrebatando la vida de su mejor amigo… de su hermano y compañero.

– Deberías dejarme… – La voz cansada y agotada de uno de ellos se escuchó, mientras que el otro enorme ser apenas bajaba la mirada para ver a su mal herido amigo, componiendo una expresión de mayor de dolor por semejante petición que ya llevaba días haciéndola el otro desde que hubieran pasado por dos pueblos sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo.

Tragó pesado, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, al preguntarse cómo es que habían caído tan fácilmente en dicha trampa, cuando habían derrotado ejércitos compuestos de miles de individuos, incluso que parecían mucho más fuertes que ellos?!

Movió un poco sus orejas, apretando su agarre sobre su amigo cuya respiración era un poco más errática y torpe que la del día anterior alertándole del peligro al que lo estaba sometiendo en su búsqueda de ayuda. Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera dejarlo en alguna tienda para salir en búsqueda de ayuda, pero consideraba más fácil llevarle directamente a hacer un doble viaje, dónde se reducían por mitad las posibilidades de sobrevivencia del otro.

Una ligera sonrisa de la tortuga, le hizo componer una expresión mayor de pena, antes de levantar el rostro y apretar un poco más el paso cansado que llevaba, al haber transcurrido días enteros sin detenerse más que para darle agua y tratar de alimentar a su compañero, empujando lejos su propio cansancio y el dolor que sentía en sus patas por el peso que cargaba.

– Nunca Oogway… – aseguró, mientras la tortuga volvía a cerrar los ojos con cansancio, dejándose llevar por su compañero que parecía no estar dispuesto a darse por vencido – todo saldrá bien…

Juró, en tanto sus ojos bajaron a la herida cubierta por las vendas enrojecidas por la sangre seca sobre estas, que simplemente constataba que tan profunda había sido la herida y que tan fuerte, como para atravesar la protección de la tortuga.

Si tan sólo no se hubiesen distraído, aquel ataque lo hubieran visto venir y no hubieran quedado atrapados.

Tal vez, si él no hubiera comenzado con sus tonterías sobre el futuro que prometía estar lleno de paz y felicidad no sólo para todos, sino también para ellos.

"Para que haya paz, hay que destruir la oscuridad" – le había dicho en aquella ocasión, cuando comenzaban a formar ese enorme ejército, terminando por apoyar a la tortuga que parecía estar dispuesta a conseguir aquella conquista por la paz, aunque tuvieran que derrocar mil reinos y uno más.

"A veces, se deben de hacer grandes sacrificios para el bien de los demás" – le decía Oogway, cuando le preguntaba si valía la pena toda esa lucha, mientras se trataban las heridas de batalla, sonriendo por los ánimos que nunca parecían disminuir en su amigo que empezaba con sus discursos sobre la paz que vendría, antes de tomar su lanza y colocarla al frente para que la tortuga chocara con la propia como una forma de jurarse que continuarían hasta el final.

Tantas batallas ganadas, otras perdidas, pero la guerra continuaba y todo parecía indicar que la oscuridad había logrado vencer al arrebatarle la vida a uno de ellos, pero no, él no lo permitiría jamás…

Él mismo había podido huir, con varias heridas en su cuerpo que no consideraba mortales, lo cual fue bueno para las tropas que comenzó a reorganizar de inmediato para poder hacer frente a esa emboscada, luchando valientemente contra ellos, ignorando el hecho de que la propia tortuga había utilizado su cuerpo, aprovechando su caparazón resistente, para detener la lluvia de flechas que iba contra ambos…

Cómo había podido ser tan ciego como para no notarlo en su momento… que Oogway…

 ***FLASBACK***

 **Las flechas clavadas en su cuerpo escocían y ardían fuertemente, pensando que tal vez irían envenenadas o tratadas por la forma tan precisa en que había dado contra ellos…**

" **Sólo, tu y yo… cuando esto termine"**

 **Era lo último que recordaba al charlar con la tortuga sobre lo que vendría cuando lograran su cometido, mientras avanzando por muy al frente del ejército que comandaban a fin de buscar alguna trampa del enemigo que parecía mantenerse ausente en los territorios.**

 **Tal vez la expresión de Oogway que parecía no haber pensado en el final de todo, cuando este parecía acercarse cada día más, con cada batalla ganada…**

 **Emitió un profundo quejido, levantándose del suelo y arrancándose algunas de las flechas clavadas en su cuerpo y que le pudieran estorbar ahora que eran atacados, observando como el enemigo salía de sus escondites y escuchando los gritos de guerra y terror de sus soldados, moviendo sus orejas.**

– **Oogway! – gritó, tomando su lanza y repeliendo algunas flechas más que iban en su contra.**

 **Malditos fueran todos ellos, que se habían atrevido a atacarles justamente cuando hablaba con su hermano de algo importante.**

 **Con un gruñido e ignorando la sangre que escurría de las heridas, se agachó a tomar una mejor posición, haciendo girar entre sus pezuñas su poderosa lanza de doble punta, dispuesto a castigar a aquellos que les habían atacado, más viendo de reojo a la tortuga que continuaba en el suelo.**

– **Estas bien Oogway? – le preguntó a su compañero con un tono preocupado, dejando salir un suave suspiro de alivio al ver que este se levantaba del suelo emitiendo un gruñido, más sin darle el frente al mantenerse en cuatro patas con la vista al suelo.**

– **Sí, estoy bien… – respondió la tortuga con un tono realmente molesto, provocándole una sonrisa en los labios al saber que con su caparazón debió haber rechazado todas las flechas lanzadas en su contra… y por la cantidad de flechas rotas en el suelo, estaba seguro que el daño había sido reducido gracias a su hermano.**

 **Lo cual significaba una ventaja para todos ellos y que la tortuga debía estar hirviendo de furia por la sorpresa que se habían llevado por el ataque.**

 **Y sin decir nada más, dio un salto para acabar con todos aquellos arqueros que continuaban atacándoles, dando su grito de batalla y motivando a sus soldados a regresar a la batalla, olvidándose por un momento de los heridos y continuando con la lucha.**

 **Todo se limitaba a dos cosas: sobrevivir y traer la paz.**

 **Sólo eso importaba y sabía muy bien que Oogway también lo comprendía al verlo levantado y luchando nuevamente.**

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Pero…

Había sido tan estúpido como para no notar la grave herida que se ganó la tortuga durante la emboscada, quien a pesar de todo continuó luchando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, cayendo inconsciente en medio del campo de batalla, quedando en fuego cruzado.

Ni siquiera habían valido de algo los cortes que tenía su cuerpo… en cuanto vio a su hermano caer no dudo en utilizar todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta él, tomándole y sacándole de la batalla, mientras le llamaba para despertarle.

"Grandísimo estúpido!" – le gritó cuando vio la flecha clavada profundamente en el pecho sin que la tortuga reaccionara y sin poder creer que ni siquiera la armadura metálica que utilizaba el otro guerrero había servido de algo para evitar el daño.

Aún peor, que Oogway no hubiese dicho nada.

"Médico! Médico!" – había gritado, mientras el resto de sus hombres terminaban por pedir refuerzos a las tropas más cercanas, convenciéndose que la derrota era irremediable en esos momentos, optando por anunciar la retirada, siendo tomados los heridos para sacarlos y escapar de aquel campo de batalla que comenzaba a convertirse en el mismo infierno para él.

Mayor deshonra no podía existir que el huir como un cobarde… pero qué importaba la honra, cuando tu mejor amigo estaba muriendo entre tus brazos?

En realidad no valía nada.

Se sabía de la tortuga y estaba seguro que la tortuga se sabía de él… eran dos hermanos, con un objetivo en común, con sueños semejantes de los que no pensaban renunciar bajo ningún concepto, excepto por su propio hermano…

– Kai… en qué piensas?

La voz de la tortuga le hizo abrir los ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos… bajo la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en los del enorme reptil, sonriéndole muy apenas.

– En nada… – respondió sencillamente, mientras su mirada observaba la tela manchada de sangre seca, apretando un poco el paso.

El silencio se volvió hacer, mientras su mente se atormentaba entre las opciones que tenía y lo que debía hacer…

Qué difícil desear lograr algo no tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Buscar ayuda y no encontrar a nadie pueda lograr aquel milagro que tanto deseaba.

"no tiene remedio"

"es demasiado grave la herida, morirá"

"renuncia hijo, él ya no tiene salvación"

Todos y cada uno de los médicos que había visitado le decían aquello… Oogway ya no tenía remedio y moriría… incluso, consideraban un milagro que no hubiera muerto desde antes, sin revelarles que él mismo se estaba encargando de ayudar a mantener a la tortuga en el mundo.

– Kai…

Nuevamente la voz de Oogway le despertó de sus pensamientos, parpadeando y dándose cuenta que habían entrado a una zona desconocida, volteando a todos lados para ubicarse.

– ya déjalo… – pidió la tortuga, mientras el enorme yak resoplaba suavemente.

– Guarda tus energías Oogway – ordenó, con voz calma, erizando levemente su pelaje al continuar su avance – nunca te dejaría atrás…

Respondió con decisión, observando un camino que se interrumpía por un enorme acantilado, provocando un gruñido frustrado de parte del yak que temblaba al sostener a su amigo.

– Kai… el final de mis días ha llegado… – dijo la tortuga, abriendo finalmente sus ojos, observando entre la neblina de la debilidad aquellas rocas que se erigían frente a ellos, junto con las nubes que tapaban el enorme abismo – el universo ha decidido…

– Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, Oogway… aun no es tu momento – ordenó el otro, volteando a los lados, hasta que finalmente sus ojos lograron divisar lo que podría ser un puente a la lejanía – ja! Debe haber una población cerca, y en una población, debe haber un médico capacitado, ya verás, llegaremos con él y te sanara, te pondrás bien hermano.

Aseguró el Yak reiniciando su paso por toda esa zona, observando las rocas a su alrededor con desconfianza, ignorando el suspiro y quejido emitidos por quien llevaba en brazos, como si estuviera seguro que un ataque de un momento a otro llegaría, inclusive de las propias rocas que se balanceaban peligrosamente sobre sus posiciones, como si simplemente esperaran que algo las empujara.

Tragó pesado, continuando con sus pasos, esperando que en la siguiente villa pudieran ayudar a su mal herido amigo, que a cada segundo que transcurría se acercaba más y más a la muerte.

– Kai…

– Guarda silencio Oogway – ordenó el enorme yak a la tortuga herida, sin dejar de observar las alturas – o nos caerán las rocas encima…

La vista nublada de la tortuga, por la pérdida de sangre, se elevó, observando las rocas sobre sus cabezas, que apenas podía enfocar, realizando una mueca con la boca.

– Kai…

Volvió a murmurar, antes de desmayarse de nueva cuenta y escuchando en la lejanía que decían su nombre, mientras su mente volaba directamente al momento en que aquella desgracia había iniciado e ignorando que su amigo se detenía para hacerse un corte en la parte blanda de su pezuña, provocándose un sangrado y dándole de beber a la tortuga como una forma de hacerle mantener fuerzas aún.

Kai sabía que debían darse prisa… deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella anciana tuviera razón, que aquella villa oculta existiera y pudieran ayudar a su amigo mal herido.

– Tranquilo Oogway… llegaremos con esos pandas y te pondrás bien.

Le juró, tomándole nuevamente entre sus brazos luego de vendarse su herida, empezando el camino a pesar de las heridas en sus patas que dejaban ver el daño que se había provocado él mismo al caminar sin descanso con el peso de su amigo.

– te salvaras…

Sin tener idea, de que el destino y los dioses se movían entre ambos de forma silenciosa y que lo habían decidido separar, sería separado inminentemente, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por evitarlo…

Porque a partir de aquella decisión, su amigo terminaría por encontrar su camino y su vida cambiaría para siempre, empezando un camino en completa soledad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo de este pequeño fic (en serio espero que sea pequeño jejejeje) sobre lo que para mí sucedió entre Kai y Oogway, a partir de lo que narra el maestro en su pergamino sobre su amigo.**

 **Recuerden que gran parte de la historia está basada de las ideas de mi loca mente, así que no todo es canon, más que lo estrictamente necesario XD. Disfrútenlo!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

El sol se levantaba entre las montañas, brillando intensamente en tonos amarillos y rojizos, coloreando todo aquello que alcanzaban sus rayos.

Un suave viento matutino empujaba las hojas de los árboles y de los arbustos, mientras el bosque parecía ir despertando lentamente, ante los sonidos que iban escuchándose.

La capa de aquella enorme bestia, ondeaba de manera suave con el viento, mientras su cuerpo era calentado por los primeros rayos del astro.

Su rostro demostraba que no había dormido durante la noche, sus pasos lentos y torpes dejaban ver el cansancio que sufría desde quién sabe cuántos días de caminar sin descanso alguno, mientras su respiración sonaba cansada y entrecortada.

Unos ligeros tosidos hicieron que el guerrero de melena se tensara, tragando pesado y obligando a sus piernas a continuar con aquel camino, a pesar de que su cuerpo dejaba ver algunos temblores.

– Kai…

La voz cansada y baja de la tortuga se escuchó nuevamente, escuchándose un resoplido a modo de respuesta de parte del ser que le cargaba, dibujando una expresión de tranquilidad al verle nuevamente despierto.

– Tienes sed? – preguntó el yak de ojos azules, volteando a los lados para buscar un claro o un rincón cómodo y suave dónde colocar a su hermano herido, llegando a un roca rodeada de matorrales, utilizando la hojarasca para recostarle – listo… estas cómodo?

Pregunto, sacando un pañuelo para pasarlo por la frente de la tortuga que se veía mucho más débil que antes, temblando ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él, más que continuar con aquel camino que les debía llevar a la aldea de pandas de la que había escuchado hablar.

– Kai… yo…

– shhh… tranquilo Oogway, guarda energías para el viaje – pidió sonriéndole, pasando con suavidad el pañuelo por su frente.

Dejo su actividad, girándose a tomar su cantinflera que contenía agua fresca de un río que habían pasado hace un par de días, destapándola y colocando la boquilla en la boca de la tortuga haciéndole beber.

– Eso es… con cuidado hermano – le dijo, observando como parte de esta escurría, sin estar seguro si era por la debilidad de la tortuga que parecía cada vez más pálida o porque no deseaba beber – listo…

Masculló, pasándole una pezuña por su barbilla para limpiar los restos del agua.

– pronto llegaremos a una pequeña aldea, allí te atenderán, lo prometo – aseguró, mientras la tortuga asentía lentamente y con resignación, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco más, ante la mirada nerviosa del enorme yak que se pasaba una mano por el rostro, con expresión desesperada.

Qué rayos estaba haciendo?!

Se preguntó, aguantando dejar el salir un gemido de dolor por lo mal que se veía la tortuga, observando la zona del pecho donde el trozo de flecha se notaba entre el caparazón abierto, al no poder sacar la punta completa, tensándose por la sangre seca que se notaba alrededor de la herida.

De alguna forma, estaba logrando mantener a su amigo anclado en el mundo de los vivos, utilizando sus propias energías y dotes con los que había nacido para aquel cometido, comenzando a pensar que tal vez era más por capricho de él, que por los deseos de continuar viviendo de parte de su compañero.

Pero… no, no podía dejarle ir de esa forma, cuando aún podía hacer algo por él… cuando Oogway tenía tanto que dar en aquel mundo.

Se negaba a dejarle morir por el capricho de un enemigo que tuvo la inteligencia y la cobardía de atacarles por sorpresa.

Se levantó en silencio, quitándose la capa y colocándola sobre el cuerpo de la tortuga para que mantuviera el calor, decidido a preparar alguna sopa de yerbas a fin de alimentar al otro.

– Regresare pronto – aseguró en voz grave a pesar de estar seguro que su hermano de armas no le escuchaba, alejándose y yendo en dirección de una zona donde vio varios tipos de hierbas que podrían servir… además, tenía otra forma de ayudarle a mantener fuerzas, aunque estaba seguro que cuando estuviera bien, la tortuga chillaría al respecto, esperando que ese momento llegara pronto.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en que conociera a la tortuga, cuando le vio en las orillas de aquel rio meditando, quedándose completamente sorprendido y anonado ante lo que veía.

 ***FLASBACK***

 **El sonido del agua corriendo había sido alcanzada escuchar por el enorme y joven Yak viajero, que empezó avanzar con ánimos renovados ante la promesa de ser calmada aquella sed que le llevaba atormentando desde hace días.**

 **Se había alejado de su propio ejército para poder descansar un poco y buscar agua, seguro que no habría cerca peligro alguno… llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una tortuga gigante sentada en la orilla del rio, sobre una roca, con pose de meditación.**

 **En un inicio se había quedado pasmado, observando como el reflejo de la luz en el agua, se reflejaba de igual forma en el cuerpo del reptil, pareciendo una clase de espíritu que cuidaba del rio por el aura que parecía rodearle… dándole un aire mítico.**

 **Llegando a preguntarse si aquel lugar no era sagrado y prohibido para los mortales.**

 **Hizo una mueca con los labios, pensando que de todos modos tenía demasiada sed que llevaba aguantando por días enteros… y estaba decidido a satisfacerla, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse contra aquella cosa que se dejaba ver, dándole una gran ventaja…**

 **Y con suerte, hasta podría capturarle para utilizarle como protección personal en sus batallas.**

 **El yak sonrió ante aquella idea, olvidándose de su cantinflera al dejarla colgada en su cintura, tomando su lanza y agazapándose, ocultándose entre la vegetación para avanzar en silencio y fuera de la vista del reptil que estaba al otro lado del rio.**

 **La joven tortuga que se encontraba meditando, por su parte había abierto sus ojos, observando el frente que tenía sin distinguir nada extraño y nuevo, exceptuando la hoja que flotaba en la corriente del rio.**

– **Hmmm… – un suave gruñido había sido emitido por este, al pensar que tal vez alguna ave había hecho el ruido o algún pez, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para continuar con su concentración para obtener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.**

 **¿Qué hacer para obtener la paz en China? En aquel territorio al que había llegado desde que inició su viaje y dónde encontró graves problemas, principalmente con la oscuridad.**

 **Oscuridad que devoraba a sus habitantes en diversos lugares, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto.**

 **¿Cómo defenderles a todos ellos, siendo sólo él quién tomaba la batuta y decisión de protegerles, porque así el universo lo había decidido, porque para eso había sido enviado al mundo mortal?**

" **Qué hacer?" – pensaba una y otra vez…**

 **Suspiró profundamente, ignorando que una nueva criatura entraba al agua, avanzando a nado limpio hasta donde estaba…**

 **El sonido del agua saltar y salpicar se escuchó de golpe, mientras el grito guerrero del yak se escuchaba, al tiempo que joven tortuga abría sus ojos de golpe, observando con sorpresa el ataque que el otro realizaba en su contra, regañándose mentalmente por aquel descuido que había tenido por su excesiva confianza.**

 **Oogway dio un salto, mientras que el mamífero destruía la roca donde había estado posada, lanzando una maldición por la forma en que había sido interrumpido.**

 **Tal vez, lo más inteligente hubiera sido escapar en ese momento, pero la molestia y enfado de verse sorprendido y aquel orgullo que le llenaba como joven impetuoso que era, le hizo tomar aquella lanza que traía consigo, lanzándose contra el guerrero que le atacaba, iniciando una pelea física en las orillas del rio que presenciaba en silencio la batalla.**

 **Golpe tras golpe, esquivo tras esquivo… herida tras herida… se fue formando y creando en aquel sitio, mientras las aguas eran turbadas por la actividad del otro, hasta que finalmente chocaron nuevamente sus armas, quedándose estáticos mientras se empujaban entre sí.**

– **Serás mío, espíritu – dijo Kai, tratando de imponer mayor fuerza en su ataque a fin de reducir a aquella criatura que le llamaba cada vez más y más su atención.**

 **Esa forma perfecta de pelear, esa decisión que mostraba… y esa mirada que reflejaba el valor que tenía en su corazón a través de esos ojos verdes, seguro de no haber visto nunca unos ojos parecidos a esos, que a su consideración comenzaba a hipnotizarlo.**

 **No sabía qué era de ellos… el color, la inocencia que podía percibir de ellos, el valor o la sed de conocimiento que emanaba de ellos.**

 **Sin mencionar la fuerza del alma que percibía de la tortuga… y ese detalle le hizo aflojar su ataque al darse cuenta de su error…**

 **No era un espíritu! Era un vivo como él!**

 **Aquel descuido le costó caro de alguna forma curiosa, al ser aprovechado por el reptil de ojos verdes, que empujó el enorme cuerpo de la bestia afelpada en contra de unas rocas, atorándolo en estas con un gesto triunfal, dejando sorprendido y boquiabierto al Yak que terminó soltando su propia lanza para colocar sus pezuñas al frente de su pecho.**

 **La respiración de ambos combatientes, junto con el sonido del agua corriendo, era todo lo que se escuchaba en el sitio ahora, dejando ver un escenario de rocas destruidas, troncos partidos y partes de tierra removida por la intensidad de su lucha, dejando ver la habilidad y fuerza de cada uno de ellos.**

 **Kai estaba sorprendido… le sacaba el doble de tamaño a aquella tortuga y había sido vencido por esta de una forma que sin duda de desearlo ya lo hubiese eliminado, pero ¿por qué no lo hacía?**

 **Resopló, observando a la tortuga que parecía dudar en acabarle o no, mientras la punta afilada de su lanza se mantenía en su garganta.**

– **General K! General K!**

 **Los gritos de sus hombres se escucharon al tiempo que se acercaban a las orillas del rio, apuntando con los arcos y ballestas a la tortuga que se giró a verles de golpe, siendo atacado por una lluvia de flechas en un intento de alejarlo del yak.**

– **No, espera! – ordenó Kai, al ver al enorme reptil saltar en dirección de un tronco, utilizando el caparazón para protegerse del ataque, al mantener las partes expuestas de su cuerpo levemente metidas… sus ojos se abrieron al verle esperar, animándose a preguntar – quién eres?!**

 **Preguntó, al tiempo que se escuchaba un murmulló y la tortuga saltaba a una rama de un árbol, alejándose entre saltos hasta que se perdió su silueta.**

– **Señor! Señor! – llamaban sus hombres, que comenzaban a tirar de él para liberarle de entre ambas rocas sin lograrlo.**

– **Esta demasiado atorado, traigan los picos! – ordenó un toro, sin que el yak les hiciera caso.**

 **Kai, continuaba respirando rápidamente con un gesto emocionado al pensar que tal vez había encontrado aquellas fuerzas que necesitaba para poder conquistar los territorios que deseaba, moviendo y azotando su gruesa cola contra el suelo, mientras la imagen de la tortuga y el brillo de sus ojos se mantenían en su mente.**

– **Oogway – murmuró el yak, al haber entendido aquel murmullo que nadie más había escuchado.**

 **Ignorando que el aludido saltaba de rama en rama, hasta que finalmente llego a un páramo donde un pequeño ejército le esperaba y cuyos integrantes (por varios animales) le preguntaban dónde había estado y si estaba bien, al notar la punta de una flecha clavada en el caparazón, sin que llegara demasiado profundo.**

 **Una garra de la tortuga se levantó para calmarles, mientras un leopardo de las nieves la retiraba y se la entregaba a la tortuga que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, con gesto pensativo.**

– **Levanten el campamento, partidos de inmediato – ordenó, pensando en dirigirse al norte, a la zona montañosa, porque así se lo dictaba el universo.**

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Un fuerte resoplido fue emitido por Kai, al tiempo que envolvía aquellas hierbas en un pequeño trozo de paño, levantándose dispuesto a regresar con su compañero observando cómo borboteaba aquella sopa que estaba preparando.

Alguna vez, Oogway le había dicho que no consideraba ni un accidente ni una casualidad el que se hubieran enfrentado aquella mañana en las orillas del rio, ni mucho menos que ambos ejércitos se hubieran encontrados días después de aquella zona montañosa.

De hecho, hasta parecía cosa del destino el que hubiera sido así.

La coincidencia de ideas, el deseo de ser más fuertes, el placer que sentían ambos por las conquistas… el anhelo de alcanzar la paz…

Eran demasiadas coincidencias.

"Busco la paz…"

Le había dicho Oogway cuando se reunieron ambos, viéndole de forma inquisitiva, mientras el respondía que él buscaba lo mismo y un pequeño trozo de tierra dónde pudiera vivir y hacer una familia.

Los demonios y la oscuridad era un problema que aquejaba toda China, él había vivido en carne propia los alcances que tenía la maldad cuando decidía destruirte.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarse si aquello era un sueño, ya había hecho un pacto de unión de fuerzas con la tortuga, marchando juntos en dirección de un bosque donde los demonios asolaban las poblaciones vecinas y sus habitantes, que se iban reduciendo ante el hambre de las criaturas que tampoco les dejaban escapar.

No había dudado en dejarle la mayor parte de poder a él, después de todo su ejército era más grande y aún más especializado en el arte de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, enseñados directamente por la tortuga… incluso, aprendiendo de ella nuevas formas de pelear, descubriendo nuevas habilidades.

Tanta confianza le tenía, que no había dudado en mostrarle sus propias habilidades de nacimiento, contándole gran parte de sus orígenes y unas de las pocas razones por las cuales había partido de su ciudad natal, esperanzado en poder traer un poco de paz al resto de seres que no podían defenderse.

Por alguna razón, él podía absorber la energía de otros, desprenderles de algo interno que le permitía debilitarlos… y a pesar de ello, la tortuga no le temía, al contrario, trataba de aprender de él y ayudarle a manejar aquellas habilidades innatas con una extraña emoción.

– Oogway, he regresado – anunció, mientras se quedaba observando fijamente el cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente, suspirando profundamente al verle respirar aún, acercándose con aquel trasto lleno de sopa.

Paso una pezuña sobre su cabeza, para luego sacar un paño de entre su armadura para limpiarle el sudor, producto de la fiebre que sufría.

– No puedes continuar así – masculló con verdadera pena, sacando una daga y realizando un nuevo corte en su pezuña herida, abriéndole la boca a la tortuga para verter aquel hilo de sangre, esperando que eso le diera fuerzas suficientes para seguir aguantando el viaje.

No tenía idea de cuanta distancia más debían de recorrer, pero mantenía en la mente las indicaciones de aquella anciana que resonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

Dejo caer las últimas gotas, retirando su pezuña herida para vendarle con el paño, observando la cantidad de cortes que ya tenía y que sin duda dejarían una marca visible que tardaría en borrarse.

Los tosidos de la tortuga le hicieron llevar sus ojos azules hacía esta, sonriéndole y pasándole una esquina de su capa por su boca para limpiarle, seguro que aquello debía de asquear al pobre, pero no tenía otra opción.

– Tranquilo hermano… tranquilo… – le dijo, tomando la sopa y vertiéndola dentro de un cuenco de madera improvisado, haciendo que bebiera esta para ayudarle recuperar sangre y energías, mientras cuidaba que no se ahogara – eso es… listo, ya está.

Le dijo, sonriéndole con una expresión que trataba de parecer esperanzadora, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de cansancio, dejando ver unas marcas profundas bajo sus ojos por la falta del sueño reparador.

– K… Kai… deberías… descansar – dijo la tortuga con la vista nublada, mientras el yak negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien… ya falta poco para llegar, estoy seguro de eso – aseguró, enderezándose y escuchándose varios crujidos de sus huesos, mostrándose lo más animado posible, estirándose para tomar su capa y colocársela, para luego cargar nuevamente a su hermano y buscar aquella aldea de curación de la que había escuchado hablar.

– Por qué… me mientes? – preguntó la tortuga, cerrando los ojos al verse cargado nuevamente con gesto resignado.

Kai abrió un poco los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa triste, acercándose para besarle la frente con suavidad.

– Por qué te amo Oogway – respondió, reiniciando su camino con la esperanza de que ese día encontraran finalmente aquel lugar dónde podría recuperarse la tortuga, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una tonalidad verdosa a fin de ayudar al alma de su hermano mantenerse anclada en aquel mundo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Respuestas de Reviews:** No puedo creer que haya tenido cuatro reviews en el primer capítulo *w*

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Kyyyyyyyyaaaaa! Muchas gracias! Te agradezco mucho tus palabras.

 **Nyu-enaiviV:** Muchas gracias! En lo personal me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar KaiWay en el internet, desde imágenes hasta historias que profundicen un poco más en la relación de ambos personajes, especialmente por ser un aspecto novedoso de parte del maestro Tortuga.

Jajajajaja es que por la forma en que habla Kai sobre Oogway, es inevitable pensar en algo más entre ellos dos, después de todo Kai se comporta como despechado XD.

Muchas gracias! Espero que continúe siendo de tu agrado el fic.

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Muchas gracias! He estado bien, con bastante trabajo (de la ofician donde laboro) y con cambios que me han quitado tiempo libre para escribir, pero conforme a la medida de mi tiempo, me las voy arreglando para escribir.

Espero tener próximamente los siguientes capítulos tanto de **"Sombras del pasado"** , como de **"Close your eyes"**.

 **Lessa Fightless Dragon:** Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic (en serio espero que sea pequeño jejejeje) sobre lo que para mí sucedió entre Kai y Oogway, a partir de lo que narra el maestro en su pergamino sobre su amigo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 3**

La nieve golpeaba su rostro como delgados alfileres llenos de veneno. Podía sentir su piel arder debajo del pelaje con tal intensidad, que optaba por entrecerrar los ojos para evitar algún daño.

Su capa ondeaba con violencia, mientras sus patas tropezaban entre la nieve que trataba de cubrirles. Resopló por algunos momentos, animado a eliminar el exceso de aquella cosa en sus narinas, sacudiendo una sola vez la cabeza para retirar la nieve sobre su rostro.

Visualizar algo ya era casi imposible por lo denso de la tormenta nevada que ahora sufrían, pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el aventurarse a continuar su viaje…

Pero…

Su mirada bajo hacía quien cargaba, emitiendo un nuevo resoplido… Oogway había perdido parte de su color dejándole a un pálido que comenzaba a preocuparle, seguramente consecuencia del frio extremo, tal vez se estaba congelando por las bajas temperaturas, aun cuando le había cubierto con una gruesa capa de pieles y mantas de lana que compró en el último pueblo que visitaron.

" _lo siento hijo… esa aldea que buscan no se encuentra en estos territorios…_ "

" _que buscan que sitio? No… lo siento, jamás había escuchado de él"_

" _me temo… que lo que buscas es un imposible, nadie ha encontrado dicho lugar en siglos_ "

Le aseguraron los pobladores de aquella pequeña villa, cuando llego pidiendo ayuda para su amigo, terminando por encontrarse con un extraño carnero que les había visto inquisitivamente como si fueran un peligro, para que al final le llamara asegurándole que podría ayudar a la tortuga en su herida, al menos, para que pudieran llegar a su destino.

Estaba desesperado, así que cualquier ayuda para Oogway era buena, por lo que no dudo en seguirle hasta esa casa de madera, obedeciendo al momento en que pidió que le colocara sobre la lana.

" _el lugar que buscan, no esta tan lejos de aquí"_

Le aseguró el individuo, mientras trataba de curar a su amigo, mientras él tomaba un descanso de aquel largo camino iniciado desde hacía días, ocupando aquellas hierbas medicinales que le había dado el otro para sus patas lastimadas, dirigiendo su vista con sorpresa por lo que decía, especialmente cuando no le había dicho absolutamente nada del destino que buscaban.

" _sigue en dirección de las montañas… donde las tormentas devoran a los hombres y la nieve cubre todo"_

Indicó, terminando por cubrir la herida, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a una repisa, sacando un par de frascos con líquido extraño que le entrego para la tortuga.

" _pocos sabemos de su localización, pero si el universo así lo desea, llegaran a su destino"_

Aquella misma noche, en su ansiedad y desesperación, mucho antes de que llegara el alba, tomó a Oogway y salió presuroso en la dirección indicada, sin despedirse, sin detenerse más que para darle agua a la tortuga y el medicamento proporcionado por el carnero extraño que parecía haberles dejado a la mano algunas cosas que podrían utilizar en el resto de su viaje, llegando a pensar que tal vez el sujeto imagino sus intenciones de irse.

Ya no estaba tan seguro del tiempo transcurrido desde la emboscada, aún menos de cuánto llevaba herido su amigo, que parecía verse cada vez más débil y resignado a morir; mientras él, se frustraba con cada paso que daba, sintiendo la desesperación crecer dentro de su corazón.

Resoplaba y torcía ligeramente su cabeza cada cierto tiempo, a fin de evitar que la nieve entorpeciera su visión, sosteniendo tan firmemente como podía el cuerpo de su amigo.

Dejo de percibir la sensación de sus patas, así como del rostro y parte de sus brazos, aferrando tan fuerte como podía a la tortuga, cerrando los ojos con desespero, mientras continuaba de forma torpe su camino.

No… no podía dejarle ir, simplemente así…

No quería…

Cuando ambos tenían tanto que vivir juntos, tantas batallas a futuro…

Ambos tenían un destino que cumplir.

No veía el sentido de continuar con aquella guerra, comandar aquel ejército, si Oogway no estaba a su lado…

Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar su vida sin su hermano… la sola idea le creaba una gran desesperación, empujando a las lágrimas formarse en las orillas de su ojos.

– Por favor… resiste…

Murmuró como reflejo de su propia desesperación, cuando la nieve dejo de golpearle, dándose cuenta que se encontraban en un páramo cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de aquel manto blanco.

El aliento le abandono, acercándose a ese acantilado que le permitía ver perfectamente aquellas pequeñas casas de maderas, coloridas, así como los pequeños campos de arroz que parecían ser atendidos por los habitantes de aquel lugar.

Su corazón se aceleró, al reconocer a la especie que habitaba en dichos territorios, sintiendo un gran alivio que hizo abrazar con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de la tortuga.

Aquel carnero había tenido razón…

– Oogway… llegamos! – exclamó, sin que la tortuga respondiera, empezando a correr por aquel camino de piedra y empezar a subir la hilera de escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de aquella villa, cuyos habitantes les veían con curiosidad y miedo.

Reconocía aquellas miradas… muchas veces en su vida las había recibido por su propia naturaleza espiritual, pero no le importaba, simplemente tenía dentro de su cabeza ayudar a sobrevivir a la tortuga que sostenía.

– POR FAVOR! SALVEN SU VIDA!

Gritó, arrodillándose en el piso y colocando al frente a la tortuga, mientras mantenía la mirada baja, esperando que su petición fuese respondida.

– Haré lo que me pidan… pero por favor, sálvenle!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Respuestas de Reviews:** Ahora, las respuestas a los comentarios que tuvieron la bondad y genialidad de dejarme! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, a pesar de la tardanza entre cada publicación *w*

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Muchas gracias! No sabes el gran honor de tus palabras TTwTT, haces que me anime a escribir y a escribir. Creo que va siendo momento de que me latiguees para que continúe con el fic de "sombras del pasado" porque no más no sale el rapesin XD.

Jujujujuju es que algo muy poderoso debió motivar a Kai a continuar buscando ayuda para su amigo TTwTT

Yo digo que ese era amor del bueno XD.

 **Nyu-enaiviV:** Muchas gracias! En verdad espero que te guste este capitulo OwO.

Shiiiiiiiiii! Y le seguirá diciendo que le ama, pero tienes razón, no le ama como hermano, sino como algo más, algo más profundo y amoroso XD. Aun no estoy muy segura de introducir una situación un poco más prometedora entre ellos, aunque tal vez al final si lo haga, dejando en claro el tipo de relación que llevaban (según mi loca mente xD).

 **MarHawkeyeM:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y agradezco a tu prima por recomendar mi fic, en verdad, Gracias!

Es que, es inevitable no pensar en Kai y Oogway como pareja, por la forma en que se hablaron y por como Kai se siente ante la traición del maestro tortuga TTwTT. Yo también soy super fan de dicha pareja, y como no encontré gran cosa de ellos, pues tuve que poner a trabajar las manitas para darme gusto y darle gusto a los demás que son fans.

Muchas gracias! Espero que sea de tu agrado toda esta historia :D.

 **Yo XD** : Muchas gracias! Finalmente esta aquí la continuación de este fic, con un poco más de Kaiway!

Entre las ocupaciones familiares y el trabajo (más que nada el trabajo) me han impedido poder avanzar en mis fics, especialmente en este y en el de Sombras del Pasado, que son los que me han atrapado con mayor fuerza XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic (en serio espero que sea pequeño jejejeje) sobre lo que para mí sucedió entre Kai y Oogway, a partir de lo que narra el maestro en su pergamino sobre su amigo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 4**

"Cómo… es que una criatura de luz… puede estar al lado de semejante demonio de oscuridad?"

"Cómo nos encontraron?!"

"Quiénes son?!"

Fueron los comentarios que comenzaron a escucharse entre los habitantes que observaban a los recién llegados, por detrás de un viejo panda sin dientes y tembloroso, que mantenía uno de sus brazos extendidos en un costado para impedir que los más jóvenes, con intenciones de ayudarles, avanzaran hacía los visitantes.

Los ojos azules del panda, cansados y opacados por la edad, se mantenían clavados en aquella enorme criatura que había llegado con la tortuga gigante entre sus brazos, que parecía haber suplicado por ayuda.

Entrecerró los ojos, ignorando los murmullos de los más jovenes, animándose a caminar hacía los recién llegados con ayuda de su bastón y realizando una señal a los más jóvenes para que no se acercaran.

Siendo ignorado por un panda de ojos verdes, que doblaba de tamaño a la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel sitio, que se acercó junto con el anciano para protegerle en caso de peligro, aunque por su mirada cualquiera hubiera dicho que era simple curiosidad por los extranjeros.

– De donde vienen, viajeros? – preguntó el anciano con un gesto adusto, pasándose una garra sobre la barbilla, observando con curiosidad a la tortuga inconsciente y pálida de la que estaba seguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en aquel mundo…

De hecho, si juzgaba la herida que tenía en el pecho, la criatura debía haber partido desde hace tiempo atrás, sin embargo continuaba entre lo vivos, manteniendo un fuerte lazo con aquella bestia que resoplaba de cansancio y desesperación cada cierto tiempo.

No le gustaban para nada los ropajes de los visitantes, mucho menos el aroma que podía percibir de ambos… el aroma de sangre derramada y peor aún, podía ver el aura de la muerte en ambos individuos… principalmente del enorme yak que dejaba salir además, una extraña esencia que le hacía erizar el pelaje.

– De más allá de las montañas – respondió Kai sin levantar la mirada del suelo, mientras continuaba sosteniendo a la tortuga inconsciente entre sus brazos – llevamos días buscando esta aldea.

Aseguró Kai, cerrando los parpados con fuerza, mientras dejaba ver un temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

– Me aseguraron que ustedes pueden ayudar a mi amigo… está herido gravemente, está a punto de morir, ustedes… son su única esperanza – dijo, sin estar seguro de decirles que él había influido en el amarre del alma de la tortuga en dicho mundo – se los suplico… sálvenle, haré lo que deseen, pero ayúdenle.

Suplicó nuevamente, tensándose.

El silencio fue cortado por los murmullos entre los pandas que hablaban entre sí, mientras el anciano continuaba con su mirada clavada en ambos visitantes, en tanto un panda se acercaba al más anciano.

– Xia… encontraron casualmente la aldea, debemos echarlos antes de que informen a otros de su existencia – dijo un panda de ojos azules al más anciano, observando nervioso a los visitantes como si los evaluara – pueden ser peligrosos…

Aseguró aquel apretando una de sus garras, mientras nuevos murmullos se hacían presentes, mostrando su nerviosismo y temor ante las nuevas criaturas que se presentaban.

El panda anciano, cerró los ojos sin decir una sola palabra al pensar en su decisión, escuchando los murmullos de los demás habitantes, las palabras de su hermano y las suplicas silenciosas del enorme Yak que, de no tener cuidado, podría volverse un peligro, especialmente por lo que podía percibir con la simple mirada.

Finalmente, abrió lentamente sus parpados, acercándose a la tortuga inconsciente con un paso torpe y cansado, provocando que el yak se tensara sin oponerse a lo que haría, dejando ver el grado de desesperación que sentía por el deseo de salvar la vida de aquel ser.

El lazo era fuerte, más de lo que hubiera esperado de dos seres demasiado diferentes.

Suspiró, tomando suavemente una de las garras de la tortuga inconsciente, abriendo grandemente sus ojos por la visión que presenciaba de golpe, mientras el universo hablaba directamente, respondiéndole sus dudas.

– Maylin – llamó el panda anciano que había soltado la garra de la tortuga y girándose tan de golpe que su cadera crujió, animando a que el panda grande de ojos verdes se acercará con gesto tranquilo y curioso, como si fuera un niño pequeño que le emocionaba ver a los recién llegados – lleva a nuestros invitados a mi cabaña…

Dijo, mientras Kai alzaba la mirada y observaba al panda anciano con un gesto lleno de esperanza y de agradecimiento, sintiendo por primera vez que su mundo se volvía a iluminar.

– Soy Xia, y ayudaremos a tu amigo – dijo el panda, inclinándose un poco – sólo te pido, que te mantengas alejado de lo que haremos, no quiero que intervengas…

Indicó observando al yak que asentía varias veces entre resoplidos, mientras el panda de ojos verdes y otros más, tomaban a la enorme tortuga y la llevaban a una vieja casucha de madera, donde en algunos puntos salían delgados hilos de humo de incienso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kai había seguido al grupo de pandas manteniendo una distancia prudente, observando como terminaban por colocar a su amigo en una alfombra de lana tosca para que descansara, mientras un grupo de pandas adultos (hembras y machos) parecían prepararse para algo especial.

No tenía idea de lo que harían, pero las pocas historias que escucho durante su viaje le daban suficientes esperanzas… Se sentó en las afueras de la cabaña vigilando la preparación que realizaban sobre la tortuga, cuyo color continuaba viéndose desmejorado.

– Deberías tranquilizarte – le dijo el panda anciano, dándole un suave golpe al yak, que mantenía fija su mirada en su amigo, sobre la cabeza para distraerle – tu amigo se pondrá bien, le aliviaremos…

– Cómo – preguntó finalmente con un tono de curiosidad infantil, provocando que el anciano abriera un poco sus ojos con un gesto sorprendido, antes de levantar una ceja y luego de emitir una suave risa, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

– Ya lo verás niño… – le aseguró Xia, levantando un dedo y guiñándole un ojo, emitiendo una suave risa, antes de empezar a avanzar hacía su propia casa, mientras un grupo de jóvenes de aquella especie se acercaba curioso por los visitantes y por lo que harían los adultos con ellos.

– Hola! Quién eres? – preguntó un pequeño, bastante regordete que comía una galleta, al tiempo que otro le saltaba encima, comenzando a tratar de treparle.

– Por qué tienes esos cuernos?

– Cómo te llamas?

– Por qué son así tus ropas?

Llegaron otros más, llenando de preguntas al guerrero visitante, que apenas había emitido un sonido de sorpresa al verse rodeado de tantos pequeños, tratando de alejarse un poco ante las dudas infantiles y aquellas expresiones de sorpresa por su presencia.

– Qué… eres? – preguntó una pequeña, tomándole de la cola y viéndole con sus grandes ojos violetas, mientras que el pequeño osezno que le trepaba llegaba a su cabeza y le tiraba del pelaje.

– Yo… – murmuró, sin estar muy seguro de qué contestar a tantas preguntas de los pequeños, viendo por momentos a la tortuga y al grupo de pandas – yo soy Kai…

Se presentó, escuchando un "ooohhhh!" de parte de los pequeños, que se llevaban sus manitas a la boca.

– Nunca habíamos visto un Kai! – exclamó el pequeño sobre su cabeza, jalando las mechas y colocándoselas como si fueran una barba.

– No, no… mi nombre es Kai… – se presentó el yak, tocándose el pecho – el General K, líder supremo de la guerra de toda China… y soy un yak…

Los pequeños le vieron confundidos, mientras a Kai le recorría un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo, suspirando suavemente y negando con la cabeza… como fuera, aquella aldea estaba demasiado retirada de todos los territorios que había recorrido solo y al lado de Oogway, por lo que lo mejor para esos momentos y futuros, era olvidarse del sitio.

– Qué es un General? – preguntó un pequeño osezno, mientras el enorme yak palmeaba su cabeza con un dejo de paciencia, sintiéndose mucho más entusiasmado por el gesto del adulto.

– Es quién lidera un ejército – respondió emitiendo un suave resoplido, sintiendo como uno de los críos le jalaba el pelaje de su espalda.

– Qué es un ejército? – preguntó una pequeña, a lo que Kai dirigió sus ojos azules a esta, suspirando profundamente.

– Algo que espero no conozcan – dijo, realizando una mueca con los labios, recorriendo con la mirada (hasta donde alcanzaba) aquella pequeña y sencilla aldea, hasta que vio a un grupo de pandas vestidos de blanco y con gesto tranquilo, reunirse formando un semi circulo, sentándose alrededor de dónde estaba la tortuga tendida boca arriba.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kai, al recordar cuánto odiaba estar en dicha posición, borrándola al ver como colgaba su cabeza como si su alma ya hubiese desprendido de aquel mundo.

Continuaba vivo aún… tenuemente podía sentir su presencia y percibir su chi, débil, muy débil, pero presente.

– Los sacerdotes se han reunido – dijo uno de los pequeños, subiéndose a los brazos del yak, acomodándose para quedar sentado.

– Crearan la luz – dijo torpemente una pequeña, sentándose al lado de los demás, sin que Kai entendiera a lo que se referían, más prestando atención a lo que harían todos esos pandas.

Se sentía nervioso por su amigo, temeroso… tenso.

Suspiró profundamente sin darse cuenta, mientras sus ojos temblaban y los deseos de correr hacía su amigo se presentaban.

" _Debes de quedarte en este lugar, criatura_ "

Le había ordenado otro de los pandas, que parecía desconfiar de su sola presencia como si fuera una clase de ente maligno a sus ojos… algo que tampoco negaba ni pensaba aclarar, después de todo, ese tipo de ideas sólo lograban que los demás le temieran y eso era algo beneficioso para él a final de cuentas.

Suspiró profundamente.

Sus ojos temblaron en el momento en que los pandas realizaron los movimientos de sus manos, dirigiendo sus palmas que ahora brillaban con una energía dorada hacía la tortuga, llenándola con aquel brillo extraño.

– Oogway – murmuró, mientras una pequeña le abrazaba por un costado como si tratara de tranquilizarlo…

La energía rodeó el cuerpo de la tortuga, envolviéndola por completo, para finalmente ser absorbida por esta…

"Todo saldrá bien…" – pensó, tragando pesado… tensándose al ver el resultado final…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, con Oogway…

Oscuridad…

Se encontraba envuelto en una fría y horrible oscuridad…

Jamás le había gustado estar rodeado de oscuridad, siempre había preferido la luz, aunque fuese un atisbo, una chispa pequeña, pero que fuese de luz…

Sus ojos se abrieron, sin distinguir nada más que ese negro dónde se mantenía, luchando por mantenerse aún en aquel mundo, gracias a su amigo, y deseando partir de un momento a otro, por deseos propios.

Su mente estaba cada vez más confundida… no sabía en dónde estaba o a dónde iba… si estaba o simplemente ya se había ido…

De alguna forma, deseaba dejar todo atrás, todo y a todos…

Ya nada importaba…

Nada…

Oogway, emitió un ligero quejido dentro de aquel sitio, apretando sus ojos y encogiéndose, abrazando su propio pecho en su desesperación por el dolor que sufría su cuerpo.

El frio y el dolor de la herida, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, cuando no dolía de aquella forma… estaba resignado a continuar de aquella forma, por capricho de su amigo que se negaba a dejarle partir…

No estaba muy seguro, que aquella muerte le permitiera retornar nuevamente al universo, pero al menos, podría llegar al mundo de los espíritus para descansar, luego de siglos de caminar en aquellos caminos misteriosos, llenos de conocimientos esperando a ser encontrados.

Un ligero suspiro fue emitido por la tortuga, que entreabrió sus ojos, dejando ver un ligero brillo verde, aun de vida, en ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la misión otorgada por el universo había sido interrumpida… su camino se había detenido finalmente…

– Kai… es suficiente – murmuró, dibujando en su rostro una expresión resignada, con una ligera sonrisa que dejaba ver más su deseo de partir de una vez… Aunque le pesara, estaba listo para entregar su alma al universo, esperando poder regresar a aquel mundo del que había salido al ser elegido.

Cerró los ojos, encogiéndose dentro de su caparazón.

Y entonces…

Una extraña sensación apareció en todo su cuerpo, iluminando a su espíritu y todo su alrededor.

Era una sensación única e inexplicable, que jamás había sentido en toda su vida… agradable… que alejaba toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba, dejando en su lugar un brillo dorado, que le permitía a su alma liberarse finalmente.

Pero lejos de partir al mundo que él deseaba, le llevaba a un mundo diferente… no podía explicarlo, simplemente se limitaba a ver sus garras y parte de su cuerpo, estudiar con la mirada todo su alrededor… percibiendo cierta familiaridad que bien podía comparar con el descubrimiento del Kung Fu que había realizado hace tanto tiempo…

Era… como si pudiera sentir a todo el universo moverse en su interior, llenando cada poro de su piel y su cuerpo, sintiendo sus órganos funcionar nuevamente sin problema alguno como cuando fuera más joven…

El frio comenzaba a desaparecer, llenándole de una calidez que acabó con el dolor de la herida…

Ya no había más dolor… ni más frio.

Inclusive, la soledad, la ira, el odio, la frustración… todo, todo desaparecía!

Dejando en su lugar, un sentimiento de amor y tranquilidad, que ni la resignación había logrado traer consigo…

Era, como haber empezado nuevamente… y entonces, entendió que había renacido, como un nuevo ser vivo, como una nueva criatura dispuesta a continuar su camino.

Fue entonces, cuando un jadeo fue emitido por la tortuga colocada en el suelo, abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver nuevamente su iris color verde brillar con nueva vida.

La energía que le había rodeado e introducido a su cuerpo, comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras los pandas continuaban con su palma dirigida a la tortuga, con aquella luz que brillaba intensamente, escuchándose aún la oración de aquel viejo panda que indicaba lo que debían hacer los demás… hasta que dejaron de brillar.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos, mientras la tortuga se enderezaba y observaba con un gesto sorprendido a todos aquellos que le rodeaban, extrañado por el lugar dónde se encontraba y por las miradas curiosas que le daban.

Una de sus garras, se movió lentamente, dirigiéndose a donde estaba antes la herida, palpando su piel con delicadeza, como si estudiara aquel milagro sin dejar de observar a las demás criaturas.

– ya… ya no está… – murmuró, con un gesto sorprendido.

– Lo lograron! Curaron a tu amigo! – dijo la cría sobre la cabeza del enorme yak, jalándole el pelaje por la emoción que sentía, cayendo al momento en que Kai se levantó del suelo, dejando atrás al montón de crías que se emitieron un grito de sorpresa al caer, pero levantándose en medio de risas por la emoción que mostraba aquel enorme ser.

– Oogway! Oogway! – gritó Kai, acercándose finalmente a dónde los pandas ayudaban a la tortuga a levantarse con cuidado, arrojándose al reptil y abrazándole con fuerza, quedando tumbados en el suelo ante las miradas de sorpresa de los pandas que al final se resignaron a dejarles hacer por la emoción que mostraba el enorme guerrero.

– K… Kai! – exclamó la tortuga, abriendo sus ojos al sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones por la fuerza impuesta por la otra bestia, que ahora se había levantado y le daba de vueltas en el aire, para finalmente lanzarlo y atraparle por los costados – KAI!

– ESTAS VIVO AMIGO! ESTAS VIVO! – Gritó dejándose caer en el suelo, abrazando nuevamente al otro y dejando salir las lágrimas acumuladas durante todo el viaje realizado, tratando de ocultar el llanto al pegar su frente sobre el pecho de Oogway…

Se negaba a soltarle, tomando aquello como una forma de asegurarse que la tortuga continuaba a su lado y no era un cruel sueño motivado por su propios deseos.

No podía evitar temblar, dejando ver por primera vez todo el dolor y temor que cargó durante esos días, junto con el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras buscaba ayuda para salvarle la vida…

Pero allí estaba a su lado… nuevamente.

– Estas vivo…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En esta ocasión, no hubo reviews en el anterior capitulo… pero bueno, eso pasa cuando dejas de escribir por un laaargo periodo de tiempo.**

 **Los motivos? Pues, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo… lamento mucho, la tardanza entre cada publicación.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Oogway había abrazado a su amigo en cuanto la sorpresa paso, viéndole con un gesto de total sorpresa y de incredulidad, al estar seguro que durante un buen periodo de tiempo se encontró en un punto medio entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo de los espíritus.

– Kai… qué sucedió? – preguntó, sintiéndose confundido y seguro que aquel estado en el que se encontró su alma había sido culpa del yak que ahora se movía y le tomaba de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante los besos que le daba en todo el rostro – Kai!

Exclamó la tortuga sin entender absolutamente nada, sorprendido por las muestras de afecto de su amigo, especialmente al escuchar los gritos emocionados de todos esos seres desconocidos que les rodeaban, combinados por algunas risas de felicidad.

– K… Kai!

Exclamó nuevamente, alejándose un poco de su amigo, al colocar sus garras sobre los hombros de este, observándole con un dejo de sorpresa, percibiendo como su herida se encontraba totalmente curada.

– Es bueno verte de vuelta hermano – dijo el mamífero, pasándose el antebrazo sobre la nariz, riendo divertido por la confusión que mostraba el reptil.

Definitivamente, Oogway estaba seguro que Kai se las había arreglado para mantener atada su alma al mundo de los vivos, cuando por aquella flecha debió partir.

El reptil, cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza con suavidad, con una suave y sencilla sonrisa de tranquilidad.

De alguna forma, debía de agradecer que su amigo estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, impidiéndole partir, aun cuando él mismo deseaba finalmente terminar su camino, sin importarle que el mismo universo hubiese dictaminado algo diferente a futuro.

– Sí… estoy devuelta – respondió Oogway, colocando una garra sobre la cabeza de su amigo, sonriéndole con una expresión feliz, cerrando los ojos al sentirse renovado con un sentimiento totalmente nuevo.

– Extranjero – llamó finalmente el panda más anciano, que les había ayudado y parecía ser el líder de aquella aldea – tenemos que hablar.

Kai giró su rostro, observándole y asintiendo una vez, levantándose con el cuidado de no incomodar a la tortuga que continuaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniéndole de una garra hasta que la distancia le hizo soltarla, prometiéndole con la mirada que regresaría.

Por su parte, los demás pandas rodeaban a la tortuga, ayudándole a levantarse y llevándole a descansar sobre unas cobijas de lana, aunque por la expresión curiosa del reptil, era evidente que no deseaba descansar.

Kai siguió al panda anciano hasta llegar a las orillas de un riachuelo de agua cristalina, que dejaba ver los brillos del sol en su superficie… el silencio se mantuvo por algunos segundos, casi un minuto, mientras la respiración del panda era lo único que se escuchaba entre ambos.

– yo… quiero agradecerle – habló finalmente el yak, a lo que el panda levantó una garra, indicándole que guardara silencio, sin retirar su mirada de la corriente del agua, como si tratara de escucharla.

Al menos, hasta que separo sus labios.

– Tu amigo debe quedarse – ordenó el panda anciano, entrecerrando los ojos – tú en cambio, eres libre de partir y continuar con tu camino.

*Fin del flash back*

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tres meses…

No, tal vez seis meses…

Podría ser un año, o más tiempo…

Ya no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que llegaron a aquella aldea cuyos habitantes eran pandas, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de cuánto tiempo continuarían residiendo en aquel sitio.

De hecho, había optado por olvidarse de contar el tiempo, para no caer en la desesperación de no ver cumplidos sus objetivos.

" _La paciencia es una virtud"_

Le había dicho Oogway, luego de los primeros meses en aquella aldea, mientras leía entretenido algunos escritos pertenecientes al viejo Xia, e intentaba imitar los movimientos que le enseñaron tiempo atrás.

La continua nieve que caía en la aldea le dificultaba saber cuáles estaciones habían transcurrido desde su llegada, disfrutando de un clima templado y extraño que no recordaba haber percibido en el pasado.

Mañanas frescas, tardes cálidas, noches frías, que compensaba perfectamente con el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo, observando cómo se desarrollaba la vida diaria de tan curiosas criaturas que parecían no importarles el tiempo, como sucedía con él.

Lo peor de todo, es que comenzaba a percibir que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo… y que a Oogway parecía tampoco importarle.

Emitió un resoplido cerrando sus ojos, deteniendo su actividad sobre aquel trozo de madera que había comenzado a esculpir en la forma de uno de los osos que solían andar a su alrededor, como una forma de arraigar su memoria sobre aquel lugar.

Mientras que, su mente le hacía recordar aquellas palabras que había gritado con su llegada, suplicando por la vida de su gran amigo…

" _POR FAVOR! SALVEN SU VIDA! Haré lo que me pidan… pero por favor, sálvenle!_ "

Palabras que le habían atado a aquel lugar, aunque no lo deseara realmente, de hecho, si por él fuera hubieran salido de inmediato, tan pronto como la tortuga pudiera caminar, sin importarle cargarle en su espalda. Pero no había sido así…

El pago por la ayuda había sido que Oogway se quedara a prender las "maravillas" del chi, fuerza que le habían explicado los pandas a la tortuga y a él, sin quererlo, al negarse a irse sin la tortuga.

De todos modos, el resultado había sido de lo más satisfactorio si veía únicamente el lado bueno y consideraba el principal objetivo de aquel largo viaje realizado…

Y ese lado bueno, se encontraba justamente en la tortuga que ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de los sacerdotes que le mostraban los movimientos que debía de realizar, imitando como si fuera un pequeño niño los movimientos de sus garras, siguiendo aquel aburrido patrón para aprender a controlar y dar chi.

Un suave suspiro de resignación fue emitido por el enorme yak, que volvía a mover el filo de su cuchillo sobre la madera que dejaba ver su centro con cada corte realizado.

No negaba que le hacía de lo más feliz ver que su amigo continuaba con los vivos, sano y a salvo… además de que el nuevo brillo en los ojos de Oogway, le hacía ver más encantador, bajo ese gesto ilusionado como si fuera una cría que jugaba con algún juguete nuevo o con su juguete favorito.

Mostrando un mayor brillo del que solía mostrar… y esa expresión cuando lograba un avance, hacía que su pelaje se erizara como una forma de compartir su felicidad cada vez que le mostraba lo que había aprendido.

Regresó su mirada a la daga que pasaba una y otra vez por el trozo de madera, dándole una forma mucho más cercana al panda que solía atenderles.

– creo que, le falta más panza – murmuró, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras un ligero brillo verdoso, propio de su naturaleza que trataba de ocultar desde niño, se dejaba ver en sus ojos, antes de controlarse con un profundo suspiro, reiniciando nuevamente sus movimientos.

"no importa, de todos modos" – pensó, deteniéndose y observando más de cerca la figurilla, sonriendo por el resultado final.

– Kai!

El grito de una de aquellas criaturas le saco de sus pensamientos, fijando su mirada en aquel panda de ojos verdes que había tomado su atención con el juguete que paso toda la mañana haciendo.

Apenas, levantó la pezuña con la que sostenía el cuchillo, provocando una sonrisa en el panda.

– Ya tienes listos los palos para la cerca?! – gritó, acercándose con paso bamboleante y lento, emitiendo algunos gruñidos de cansancio por la carrera realizada.

En verdad, parecían ser criaturas inútiles para el combate, aunque no negaba que las técnicas mostradas con la pura utilización del chi, eran de lo más fantásticas, al grado tal que deseaba aprenderlas como lo hacía Oogway.

Sin embargo, su propia naturaleza le había imposibilitado aquello.

Naturaleza que conocía bastante bien Oogway y que habían motivado a la tortuga a tratar de ocultarla de los demás pandas y sacerdotes, aunque él tenía la sensación que lo habían percibido perfectamente, especialmente cuando les estudiaba con la mirada, simplemente a modo de juego y para evitar que sus habilidades naturales se perdieran en el aburrimiento.

– Por supuesto – había respondido el yak, levantándose del tronco en el que se encontraba sentado y alcanzando a paso lento al panda, que se retiraba de la espalda algunos troncos tallados en las puntas para ser clavados en el suelo.

– Necesitamos formar una valla en la zona de los sembradíos, al parecer, alguien ha estado hurtando las ultimas cosechas – aseguró el panda, señalando en dirección de un monte alejado de aquella zona donde se encontraban – si fueran robos mínimos no nos importaría, pero cada día toman más y más… a este paso, nos quedaremos sin comida para el invierno.

Aseguró.

– Lo cual no es bueno para ustedes – musitó con un tono burlón el enorme yak, observando con cierta gracia la panza del panda, quien emitió una risa divertida, moviendo un dedo con un gesto divertido.

– Entiendes perfectamente la situación amigo – respondió el panda, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar, sacando un bocadillo que ofreció al invitado de tierras lejanas, siendo rechazado, riendo antes de engullirlo.

– En cuanto terminemos la cerca, podremos ir a comer a mi casa – aseguró, provocando que el yak asintiera en silencio y tomara otra vara, comenzando a crearle una punta para enterrarla en el suelo al arrojarla – Oogway aprende muy rápido…

Dijo finalmente, mientras giraba su mirada en la dirección donde se podía ver la tortuga en la lejanía, sonriendo por la forma tan delicada y perfecta en la que hacía los movimientos primarios para el manejo del chi.

El panda emitió un profundo suspiro, dándole una mordida a su bocadillo, mientras Kai dirigía su mirada al mismo punto, emitiendo un resoplido más o menos fuerte.

 ***Flash Back***

 **Las garras del panda anciano, se apretaron por encima de su bastón al escuchar el respingo emitido por el enorme yak que no esperaba semejante orden de su parte.**

– **Ambos están marcados por la muerte, sus manos están llenas de sangre, independientemente de los objetivos que persigan… la muerte, es muerte en todos lados, sin importar el motivo… el simple hecho de arrancar la vida de alguien, es suficiente para dañar sus propias almas.**

 **Sentenció el panda luego de unos segundos de silencio, sin cambiar su expresión, ante la sorpresa del otro mamífero.**

– **No es así, Kai, "maestro del dolor", "bestia de la venganza", "creador de viudas" "amo del sufrimiento" – recitó el anciano, cerrando los ojos – amigo de Oogway "el magnífico".**

 **Finalmente, Xia sonrió de lado al notar la tensión del yak que parecía sorprendido que supieran de sus andanzas, cuando se encontraban en tierras demasiado lejanas como para que las noticias volaran hasta ese sitio.**

 **El panda anciano, abrió un ojo para ver directamente al más joven que parecía confundido por sus palabras.**

– **Se de ustedes dos… el universo me lo ha dicho – Xia movió su bastón, haciendo un ademán de amplitud, para luego señalar el riachuelo que continuaba su camino, ajeno a ambos mamíferos.**

– **El universo es eso? – preguntó el yak con un tono burlón, sonriendo de lado, moviendo sus orejas al escuchar la risa del anciano provocada por la broma lanzada con la finalidad de hacerle sentir mal… y componiendo una expresión frustrada al sentirse burlado.**

– **No, pero el universo se comunica de muchas formas con nosotros, niño – aseguró el panda, negando suavemente con la cabeza – gracias a él, sé que tu amigo tiene un camino lleno de grandeza, mucho más largo que todos nosotros.**

 **Negó suavemente con la cabeza, antes de suspirar**

– **Incluso, su vida va más allá de la suma de las nuestras – musitó, entrecerrando ambos ojos y observando los brillos que parecían lanzar la superficie del agua.**

 **El panda suspiró profundamente, girándose a ver duramente al yak que parecía tratar de observar lo mismo que el otro, denostando la juventud e inmadurez propia de la edad, sonriendo con un gesto paternal.**

– **No fue casualidad que lo trajeras a estas tierras… tampoco que fuera mal herido – sonrió ampliamente, emitiendo una suave risa – cielos, ni siquiera ese fuerte deseo de mantenerlo con vida, de alguna forma niño, el universo decidió usarte para que tu amigo cumpliera con su destino!**

 **Exclamó mucho más emocionado, girándose a ver al yak que parecía no entender muy bien todo lo que le decía y, al mismo tiempo, dejar ver cierto desagrado hacía su persona, que no sabía cómo tomarse realmente.**

– **Y bien? – preguntó Xia, entornando sus ojos azules, velados por la edad de las décadas ya transcurridas – qué harás? Continuaras tu camino y buscaras el destino que tiene el universo para ti?**

 **Preguntó con una gran curiosidad sobre lo que haría el enorme mamífero, aprovechando para estudiarlo con la mirada.**

 **No cabía duda que era un ser único entre tantos millones que existían en aquel mundo… no sólo era la fuerza que parecía poseer, sino era aquella mirada que parecía sobresalir por encima de cualquier grupo.**

" **Los ojos del alma"**

 **Aquella tonalidad verdosa que parecía tratar de resaltar por debajo de los iris azules del mamífero y que eran lo más llamativo de este, haciendo que cada vez que fijaba sus propios ojos en los del otro, su pelaje se erizara, mientras sus alarmas naturales le gritaban sobre la peligrosidad que significaba aquel único ser capaz de ver los elementos invisibles de cada individuo.**

 **Sin embargo, no podía precipitarse al tomar una decisión que afectara en su totalidad a la tortuga recién llegada, aun cuando lo más sensato era echar de la aldea al yak y, de ser posible, borrarle la memoria en cuanto pusiera una pata fuera de ese sitio.**

 **Mantuvo silencio un buen rato, mientras el yak continuaba observando el agua que transitaba en el arroyo de forma rápida, moviendo sus orejas por el sonido que provocaba.**

– **Me quedo…**

 **Respondió de momento, provocando que el panda anciano abriera los ojos grandemente.**

 **Xia, en cuanto paso la sorpresa, se fue relajando poco a poco, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y asintiendo una sola vez.**

– **Entonces… bienvenido a nuestra aldea.**

 **Dijo, girándose lentamente y dejando al yak en aquel sitio, rezando a los dioses que aquel camino de tragedia y oscuridad fuera retirado.**

 **Después de todo, el yak había elegido el camino de su desgracia.**

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

– Oogway siempre aprende bastante rápido – aseguró el yak, regresando a su actividad, mientras en la lejanía se escuchaban las risas de las pequeñas crías que elevaban papalotes, adornando el azulado cielo – por eso es un genio.

Aseguró Kai, sonriendo muy apenas.

– Le tienes mucho apreció – dijo el panda sin retirar su mirada del reptil al que le explicaban nuevamente como realizar los movimientos de una forma más suave – se conocen de tiempo?

Preguntó, mientras Kai resoplaba fuertemente, algo fastidiado por el excesivo interés que mostraba el gordo ese que comenzaba a fastidiarle, realizando cortes mucho más rudos en la madera que trabajaba.

– Sí

Respondió tajantemente, escuchando un suspiro de parte del otro mamífero.

– Eres afortunado de tenerle como amigo, el anciano sabio asegura que tiene un gran camino por delante – aseguró el panda, levantándose para luego dirigirse al montón de madera ya trabajada – me adelantare para empezar el trabajo, quiero llevarles a mostrarles los linderos donde la cascada cae.

Indicó, guiñándole un ojo a Kai.

– Se lo prometí a Oogway esta mañana.

Aseguró, retirándose, sin percatarse de la profunda mirada de resentimiento que mostraba el yak, al comenzar a sentir aquella molesta sensación que iba naciendo dentro de su corazón, al sentir invadidos sus territorios.

Y no hablaba de territorios físicos, puesto que estaba en tierras extrañas… sino de aquellas delimitaciones sentimentales que iban dirigidas a la tortuga que parecía llamar la atención de todas aquellas criaturas redondas y esponjosas.

El trozo de madera se partió en dos, por la fuerza impuesta, levantándose de golpe y retirándose de dicho lugar, mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa.

Debía tranquilizarse, si no deseaba cometer una tontería por la cual Oogway le reñiría más tarde.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Respuestas de Reviews:** Ahora, las respuestas a los comentarios que tuvieron la bondad y genialidad de dejarme! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, a pesar de la tardanza entre cada publicación *w*

 **Lessa F. D:** No, no recibí reviews jajajajaja, aunque, lo importante es que haya lectores que disfruten de los fics que voy publicando, así que mientras en la gráfica aparezca que una persona ha leído el capítulo, entonces vale la pena seguir publicando.

Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Kena86:** Si! Es una lastima que no haya demasiado de ellos dos, aún más en español! Por eso me puse a escribir este fic, para llenar ese espacio que necesitaba jejejejejeje. De todos modos, espero escribir otro fic de Kai  & Oogway :D

 **MarHawkeyeM:** Yaaay! Muchas gracias! En verdad me esfuerzo porque las ideas vayan perfectamente plasmadas y entendibles. Además, ¿apoco no hacen una hermosa parejita?! Lastima que no profundizaron mucho más en la historia de ellos dos, daba para mucho!

Yo sólo espero que lleguen a sacar un poco más de ellos dos, al menos en comentarios de Dreamworks XD.

 **KuraMystic:** Muchas gracias! No sabes cómo me animan tus palabras para continuar con el fic. Como puedes ver, ya está listo el capítulo 5, y espero que al menos este fic, me quede por lo menos de 8 capítulos de largo.

Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, pero me esforzare un poco más por ir publicando en el menor tiempo posible. Muchas gracias por leerle!

 **Guest:** Cuestiones de trabajo! Eso es lo que me impide continuar el fic! Me gustaría tener el tiempo que antes tenía, que me permitía llevar varios fics sin atrasarme demasiado =.=, pero bueno, poco a poco voy avanzando :D.

 **Cynthiaaless12:** Nooo! El fic continúa! Espero que sea de 8 capitulos de largo, así que aun nos queda Kaiwai para largo jajajajajaja. Ahora por tu culpa, termine por ver nuevamente la película, para buscar más inspiración jijijiji.


End file.
